Fate Upheld
by sincerelyshelbylee
Summary: This is my view of Jacob and Renesmee starting at Renesmee's seventh birthday. I hope you guys like it because I put a lot of effort into it. Make sure to review so that I continue the series! *Ended. No longer writing about Twilight. Sorry folks.*
1. Chapter 1 Surprise

**Disclaimer: I am in no way, shape or form the owner of these characters. Stephenie Meyer has created these creatures and I just wanted to add my two cents. :)**

**PS: Twilight is an obsession, not a drug. I promise. Hehe.**

**

* * *

Jacob's POV**

"But Bella!" I groaned in anticipation of Renesmee coming out of her room. She was finally turning 7 and I was hoping her feelings would change for me.

"You can wait a little longer, Jacob Black. It won't kill you." She laughed at my exasperated half-smile.

"Sure, sure." I sighed and sat down on the couch and watched a bit of football with Emmett. "Who's playing?"

"Well, Mr. Pedophile," he chuckled, "if you must know, it's the Packers vs. the Cowboys."

"Shut the hell up!" I smacked him hard, knowing it wouldn't hurt even a bit. "I'm not a pedophile. She's practically twenty with her brains and looks!"

"Yes, dog," Alice's little voice came chiming into our conversation, "but she is _seven_ today."

"Whatever, shorty." I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen. "Esme?"

"Yes, sweety?" Esme was always so kind to me, and it made me feel like I finally had a mother.

"Can I have something to eat?" Even as I said the words I saw a huge plate of bacon and pancakes waiting for me on the counter. "Never mind. Esme you are amazing!" I kissed her on the cheek and she smiled wholeheartedly at me.

"You're very much welcome Jacob. And you know that I'll always be here for you." She patted me on the back and left me to devour my food alone.

"Jacob." Edward's scent hit my nose as soon as he hit the doorway but I didn't say a word.

"Edward." We were still sort of stern with each other, but at times we would crack up like normal guys. Unfortunately, we weren't normal.

"I need to speak with you alone, when you're finished." And he left without another word.

"Stupid stalker." I growled but then forgot about it as I dug into Esme's home-cooking.

As I finished eating, however, I walked outside to meet the freak that Bella loved. He was a good guy, so I can't give him shit for not being good to her. He loved her as much as I loved Renesmee. She was the light of his world.

"Thank you for coming to talk to me," his smile was a little crooked but he really looked worried. We had male time together just talking sometimes, it helped us get along.

"Yeah, whatever." I sat down on the ground next to him and licked the last of the syrup off my chin. "What is it, vampy?"

He chuckled, "I just wanted to speak with you about my daughter. I know she's now the age that we agreed you could act…mature…with her—"

"Edward!" I turned beat red, "I don't think of her that way! You know that! I can't think of her that way until she thinks of me that way!" Stupid vampire doesn't know a damn thing. I wouldn't expect him to, but still.

"But you will start to Jacob. Last night she talked with Alice." Edward looked like he was about to throw up at that and I laughed. "Shut up. But she told Alice she had feelings for you and all this gushy stuff that I can't believe my 7 year old daughter would say about…about…._you_!"

"Edward," Bella's voice was still lovely to me, "Renesmee is entitled to her own opinion about Jacob. Deal with it, sweetheart." She came and ran her fingers through his hair as she spoke, trying to get him to understand. Her hand lingered on his face. No doubt she was showing him her mind.

"I see." Edward looked towards me, "Jacob, I might as well give you my blessing before you decide to propose to her on the spot." Bella smacked him, and I loved it. "Just wait a little while. Make her happy and if you do one thing that hurts her feelings or body I will…"

"Rip your head clean off!" Emmett came barging outside, listening in obviously. In a house full of vampires there wasn't any room for secrets. Especially the Cullen's house. "The little squirt wants to talk to Jacob for a little while."

"Is that alright, Daddyo?" I looked at Edward and he scowled.

"Fine. You have an hour. We have certain people coming to visit soon." I gulped. "Charlie and Sue, and your father are coming to visit with the pack, not the Volturi so calm down!" I didn't realized I was shaking, so his calm down comment made me mad until I did.

"Thanks, Dad!" I mocked him and punched Emmett on my way to the house. Even though the house had too strong a vampire stench, Renesmee had that human scent, mixed with a sweet honey that I just couldn't put away. Even if I was surrounded by a million vampires, her smell would be the first to register. This imprint thing had its upside too because it smelled down-right sexy! But I couldn't tell anyone about that. I stepped into her room and her face lit up. Damn, I loved this girl. I just wish I could show her how much.

"Jake!" She still had the little kid in her sometimes and when she saw me, it came out even more in her girly giggles. She pecked me on the cheek and showed me what she'd been doing by putting her hand on my neck. I smiled, knowing her thoughts were mostly about me now. "I want to talk, okay?"

"Okay Princess." I followed her to sit in the middle of her bedroom floor, like we always did. "I should get you some beanbag chairs. Would you like that?" I watched as she nodded, her movements reminded me of the water down at First Beach.

"So, Jacob Black," she said looking like she was about to interview me for a huge TV special. She giggled and looked at me. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can, honey." I smiled at her and made myself look skeptical.

"Do you love me?" That shocked the shit out of me. Where did this come from?

"Of…course I do, Nessie, I've alwa—"

"Okay, _how_ do you love me?" My forehead crumpled in complete shock. "Do you love me like a daughter, niece, family member? Or do you love me like I was your girlfriend?" Her face got pink at that last one and I could tell her feelings were changing for me.

"Renesmee, I don't think you understand this thing that's keeping us together," I spoke softly, watching her as she curled her arms around her knees.

"Explain it, Jake." She ordered.

"I have to be whatever you want me to be, but someday I want the chance to be for you what you are for me. I want to be that light for you. The one who you look to as someone you can always run to. I want _you_ to love _me_ like that." I gulped, hoping no one in this damn house listened to that.

"But Jake I do love you." She looked me straight in the eyes and said it again, "I love you."

"Nessie…" I breathed, shocked as shit. I had to talk before I did something stupid. She looked like she wanted me to jump her but I couldn't do it. She was still innocent, as Edward always said. I do want my balls intact while I'm alive.

She moved closer to me and sat with her legs crossed. She grabbed me by the face and held her palm to my cheek, showing me that she was going to kiss me. This would be great, but I didn't know if that was all she wanted. That's all I wanted right now was to kiss her.

"Jake…" she leaned forward and kissed me full on the lips. My head spun around in circles and before I knew it she was cradled in my lap and we were just kissing. I don't know where she learned how to kiss like this, but it was the best experience I've ever had. I could kiss her for hours, but unfortunately, we were still in the bloodsuckers house.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you." I gave her a quick peck on the lips again. "I've always loved you." She pecked my lips this time. "I was made to love you." I breathed.

I just held her like that for a while and we sat and talked about what we would do now. She asked if we could take a trip down to the reservation and spread the news of us being together, but I told her everyone was coming here for her big bash. That made her remember to get ready. She pushed me out the door but not before she kissed me full on the mouth again.


	2. Chapter 2 Birthday Party

**Disclaimer: I am in no way, shape or form the owner of these characters. Stephenie Meyer has created these creatures and I just wanted to add my two cents. :)**

**PS: Twilight is an obsession, not a drug. I promise. Hehe.

* * *

**

**Renesmee's POV**

Now that Jake and I had things figured out, I could happily go through and pick out my birthday outfit. Aunt Alice had bought me a special orange and white party dress that poofed out like a princess dress but only met my knees. It was white all over with the edges and polka dots being orange. It went very well with my skin. My eyes were now a slight honey color, and Jacob had told me he loved that, so no human blood today.

"Oh my sweet little niece!" Alice came running into my room and hugged me. "Ready for your torture session?"

"Oh, Aunt Alice, you know that's what my mother calls it!" I giggled and smiled as I put on the bright orange shoes. "I like these!"

"Good." She looked me over for just a moment and clapped her hands together, sitting me at my vanity. "I know exactly what to do to you so don't move an inch. And in a flash she was curling my hair, putting it up with an orange ribbon, and putting make-up on me.

"Don't go too out with the make-up, A." I smiled, "Jake doesn't like it much."

"Okay, sweety!" She put a light touch of lip gloss on me and turned me to face the mirror. "What do you think?"

I looked into the mirror and saw a grown woman with a childish smile. This made me sick to my stomach just a tad bit because why had Jacob waited so long? Why hadn't he told me how he felt years ago?

"Because you were just a child, my dearest Renesmee." My father's voice sung to my heart sometimes with the wisdom that rang through it. I smiled and stood up.

"I know, but why did he stay?" I hugged Aunt Alice as she danced out of the room and closed the door. "Why didn't he find someone?"

"Because both of your fates are intertwined. One cannot live without the other." He pushed a twig of hair back into its place. "Just like your mother and I." He kissed my forehead and I showed daddy what I was thinking while kissing Jacob. He flinched when I shared the kiss with him but my feelings made him move my hand.

"It's that strong, daddy." I sighed and looked at the floor. "I don't know how he could have waited, but I'm glad he did."

"I understand, Nessie." Daddy lifted my head with his fingers and stroked my cheek, "I understand completely. And it's okay to feel that bond with someone like Jacob."

"I thought you hated him?"

That made him chuckle. "No, I'm just frustrated that Jacob gets to take you away from us one day."

"What makes you think I'll go with?" We both laughed, knowing I was completely lying but it was fun to joke around sometimes.

"Would you like to come downstairs now?" My father spoke gently to me and grabbed my arm putting it in his.

"Walking like this makes me think I'm going to get married now."

My father just scowled as we made our way downstairs to greet my guests.

They were all sitting there in the living room, awaiting my arrival. It was really kind of cool because I felt like a princess being escorted to her first ball. Alice had really made the place a masterpiece. I supposed Esme and her had been planning the new living room since I was born. This would be the biggest party ever. A family reunion sort of bash. The floor was replaced with a light up dance floor and we actually had Jasper as a DJ which was very interesting.

"Nessie!" Grandpa Charlie came running at me as fast as he could and I smiled, hugging him. The smell of his blood wasn't anything surprising anymore. I was used to it and I had never bitten him. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart!" He gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Papa!" I smiled and kissed his cheek back. Grandma Sue was coming towards me after Charlie and I smiled as she hugged me sweetly. "Hello, Grandma!"

"Well, hello yourself! You look gorgeous!" I smiled and nodded towards Alice. "Of course she had something to do with it." We both chuckled. "Happy Birthday, Renesmee."

"Thank you." As soon as I saw Jake I couldn't help myself. I walked right up to him in front of his pack and gave him a huge kiss. I had been wanting to show him off for over an hour now. "Hey guys." I waved to the pack.

"That was very uncalled for, young lady!" Jake said as he wrapped his arm around me. "Leah has a cold, so she's at home for the time being. She says happy birthday and says text her later, she has important information!" The entire pack laughed at that and I wondered what they were up to.

"So I take it you two are finally a thing?" Embry spoke up, his voice huskier than Jake's normally was.

Jake nudged his shoulder, hard. "Shut up, dude."

"Oh my gosh! They are!" Seth was still a little kid sometimes and he laughed so loud that the entire room went silent trying to learn what was so funny. "Woo! Finally Jake and Nessie can get it on!"

Jake growled and punched Seth square in the nose.

"Jacob Black!" Billy wheeled himself over and looked down at Seth then up at Jake like he was about to kill his own son. "Nice shot. Broke his nose. Quil, take Seth outside till he heals." And everyone cracked up laughing. "Happy Birthday, Renesmee. Finally you notice my son has potential for being a man."

"What the hell, Dad?" Jacob looked at his father and hugged him dearly. "Thanks for the embarrassment, but I still love you so stop trying to make me stop loving you!" He kissed his dad's forehead and I faked a gag.

"Sorry Jake, it's funny." I smiled and went over to my parents and the rest of the vampire family. "Rosalie!" I hugged her tightly. I had always adored her. She was so pretty and so blunt.

"Hey, Happy Birthday, honey!" Uncle Emmett patted my head as Rosalie rubbed my shoulder.

"Thank you both." I saw Esme and Carlisle coming down the hall with my birthday cake. It was big enough for a hundred people. The pack would eat at least 75% of the thing. "Smart move, Granny!" I kissed Esme on the cheek and she smiled.

"Happy Birthday," Esme and Carlisle both said in unison.

"Thank you." I hugged Carlisle tightly and smiled at him. He was the reason I could be here today.

Just then Jasper made the room very attentive to him. It wasn't fair that his power was the coolest. "Hey everyone why don't we look over at our lovely Renesmee for a moment as we all sing happy birthday to her."

"Oh great! At least 20 people here all singing to me. Not cool." I giggled even though I hated attention being but solely on me.

"Okay. On the count of three…one…two…three! Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Renesmee! Happy Birthday to youuuuu!!!!!" The entire room sang to me followed by a chorus of howling from the wolf pack. I blew out my candles swiftly and smiled. The cake was the same color and style as my dress. Polka dots and ribbons. I laughed.

"Aunt Alice you just love to coordinate everything, don't you?" She hugged me and smiled. "Okay. Where's the presents?!" I joked, but as I said that Jacob picked me up and sat me on the huge recliner we had made just for his big butt.

"Renesmee, be nice!" My father laughed a little at my joke though.

"Okay, Nessie, here comes the presents. Be nice and joyful because this is being filmed."

"Are you kidding me?" I turned to Jacob and he had a camera in his hand. "You should be on camera too!"

"I'll film it." I heard Carlisle say.

"Thanks, Grandpa." I smiled and kissed Jake on the cheek and looked at the pile of 15 presents. "Okay. Where do I start?"

"This one!" Embry, Quil, Seth, and Sam all chimed in at once. So I grabbed it.

It was wrapped in orange paper, and I noticed all the others were wrapped in orange or white as well. I mumbled to myself about how coordinated Aunt Alice could be and how annoying it could be as well. I started to unwrap it, and it was a pretty good sized present, when Jacob just tore it open for me in anticipation.

"Jeez, I'm supposed to be the one that's excited, Jake!" I laughed and looked at the box. It was a plain cardboard box. "Well. That's interesting." I opened it up and inside was a stuffed wolf with a dog tag on it. I read it out loud, "Jacob Black. Property of Nessie. Wow you guys are jerks sometimes!" I giggled and heard Jake growl. "It looks just like you!"

"Shut up." He said and folded his arms childishly.

"Okay so on to the next one." I opened all 15 presents. Emily had gotten me a bracelet that was made by tree bark and had my full name carved into it. Grandpa Charlie got me a police hat because I thought his was so cool. Grandma Sue got me a pair of earrings that matched with what Emily had gotten me. Aunt Alice got me a pair of designer sunglasses, because I loved hers so much. Uncle Jasper got me a mood ring, so funny. Aunt Rosalie got me a make-up bag so I could have all my make up with me on the go. Uncle Emmett got me a steel football so we could play football again, because last time we both broke the football. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle got me a diary with a picture of me, mommy, and daddy on the front, a Cullen crest necklace, and a huge glass cross to hang on my wall.

The last gifts left were from Jacob. The first one I opened was a pair of pajamas that said la push on the bottoms and had a picture of the beach on the top. The second one was a snow globe, but instead of a snowy picture it had sparkles that moved around a beautiful beach. The third was a picture album full of pictures of Jake and I throughout my life so far. There was a blank page at the end and it said to buy a new photo album for the next part of our relationship. I smiled a little and let a tear fall. The last one I was nervous to open because it was in that familiar Tiffany blue box and I got the giggles as I opened it and saw a gold charm bracelet with one charm already put in place. It had a picture of a wolf on it and it had 'Jacob' carved on the bottom.

"I'll put a new charm in until it's full, then buy you a brand new bracelet!" He smiled and kissed my forehead as everyone did their 'oh how cutes' and 'awws'.

"Now for your final present, darling," my mother said. She grabbed my hand and walked me outside while daddy covered my eyes and everyone followed. "Okay, you can look now." I opened my eyes just as daddy uncovered them and there, sitting in the driveway was a brand new car. It was an orange Volvo just like daddy's and it had a huge white bow on it.

"Now I get why the party was orange themed! And I thought Alice was just doing it because it was my favorite color!" I smiled and hugged both of my parents as they handed me the keys. I tore the bow right off. "Can I take it for a drive, please?!"

"After we eat, and then you and Jacob can hang out for a little while as well." Daddy spoke so surely like he didn't even have an internal battle while debating this. I hugged him again.

"Come on then, I'm pretty freaking starved!" Seth said as everyone began to walk back inside.

"Happy Birthday, baby." My mom said as she kissed my forehead and I smiled. "I can't believe you're grown up already. I wished you would have grown up slower, but I guess it was all fates idea for us. We've learned so much and now our precious baby will be going off with my best friend in no time." Mom started to cry and dad nudged me inside as he held her. I had no idea what to think of it.

"Are you okay, Nessie?" Jake said as I walked inside.

I shrugged, "Mom's crying." He looked at me, not needing to ask aloud why she was crying because he already knew. "Let's get food cause I want to take a drive later." He nodded and for a little while after that he seemed a little distant. When mom and dad got back inside they both seemed distant as well and dad kept looking over to me as if he'd seen a ghost. I felt a little sad that I was already an adult even though I've lived for only 7 years, but I was happy I finally got to show myself to Jacob, and he finally got to show himself to me.

"It's okay, Ness, you can have some." Carlisle was saying as he handed me a small pint of blood.

"No, I promised Jake I wouldn't tonight. Maybe I'll just double up on Christmas or New Years." I shrugged a little and hugged him. "Thanks anyway."

"Come on, Renesmee let's get going!" Jake was so excited to see how fast my car could go I was tempted to just hand him the keys. I went to the drivers side and waved to everyone at the party. When I got inside Jacob was waiting to give me a nice kiss.

"Let me get out of here first, please." I said as I started the car and pressed the gas as hard as I could. We zoomed out of the driveway and onto the street. I quickly headed towards Port Angeles because I wanted to sit on the boardwalk. "Sorry I just wanted to get away from everyone."

"Then let me leave…" Jake said with a mocking tone. "Just kidding, babe."

"I like that." I smiled a little.

"What do you like?" He grabbed my right hand from the wheel and held it gently with both of his hands.

"You calling me babe." I felt his soft lips touch my hand and it was all over. "Stop. You're going to kill me, Jacob Black. Let me park first!" I giggled.

"Why do you say that?" He looked over at me and looked so confused I could just picture a question mark above his head. "Me kissing you drives you crazy? Poor Nessie." He kissed my hand again and I swerved. "Okay maybe not now." He smirked.

I parked down by the boardwalk and we both got out. Jacob grabbed my hand as we started down the path. "Thank you, for being honest with me earlier."

"I pretty much have to, Princess." He kissed my palm again and I smacked him on the side of the face, then ran. "Oh you're about to get it, Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" He ran after me, and of course, he was faster than I was.

"Ugh no don't!" I squealed as he tickled my sides and then threw me in the water.

"Oh shit." Jake said, looking me over. He forgot I had a dress on. "I'm sorry!"

I pulled him down into the water, he had a suit on so it was only fair. "Jerk!"

He pulled me close to him and smiled, "You look sexy when you're wet!" Then he kissed me gently and put on of his hands on the back of my head, and the other on the small of my back, pulling me as close as possible. We kissed for a few minutes, and it was a sensation I'll never forget. "Nessie…" Jake breathed my name as he let go of me, his lips moving against mine slightly.

"Yes, Jake?" I smiled and kissed his nose, giving us both time to breathe.

"Nevermind." He smiled and we looked in each others eyes for a little while, then he dunked me under the water and got back on the boardwalk.

I muttered a few hundred profanities as I got back onto dry land at a speed that no human could detect.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen I can't believe you just spoke like that!" Jacob said and smacked my butt. He looked resentful of doing that so he rubbed it to make it feel better. Which made me a little angry that he'd get fresh this early in our relationship. Then again, we had forever, so I couldn't deny him what would be his anyway.

"Jacob," I smiled a little slyly as I drifted to him, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but—"

"Renesmee, whatever you're going to say, I know where it will lead so just don't say it, okay babe?"

"O-Okay, Jakey." I giggled at my new nickname for him. It sounded lame.

"Wow, how lame." Jake laughed at me and I knew he liked it by the way his smile stayed on his face. "Can I drive?" Instead of letting me answer he took my keys and we went back to my car. He opened the passenger side door for me.

"Aww, how sweet! You're stealing my car so you find it gentleman like to open the door!" I giggled and got in anyway.


End file.
